It is well known that the likelihood newborn livestock or four-footed animals will survive, especially in large litters, depends on proper feeding. A certain number of newborn animals is unable to stand up on their hind legs and cannot walk. They place their forelegs on the ground, but sit down and leave their hind legs stretched forward. Therefore they cannot walk and reach their mother""s teats in order to feed. Animals that attain early mobility hold an advantage over those that cannot move about, and which may die of starvation. On farms and livestock ranches, this means a decline in yield from loss of part of the litter.
The present invention is directed to a harness device for helping newborn livestock to walk. More specifically, the harness is adapted to be fitted to newborn livestock, by placement between the neck and rear legs of the animal, which stretches the rear legs backward, allowing the young animal to stand.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for helping newborn livestock to walk.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a harness to facilitate early walking of livestock, which harness is relatively easy to apply to a young animal.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a harness for facilitating a young animal to walk, which harness does not require connection to any external device, and does not otherwise inhibit the animal""s ability to move about.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a brightly-colored harness for an animal, to facilitate identifying those animals wearing such a harness.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for relatively easily applying a harness to an animal, which harness helps the animal stand at an early age.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a harness that easily fits a newborn four-legged animal, making it possible for the animal to stand up on all four legs, thereby allowing it to walk. The harness includes a dorsal band with a first, front end and a second, rear end. An adhesive surface and a thin neck strip are formed at the first end. At the second end of the band is connected first and second elastic pieces, each respectively receiving first and second adjustable ankle attachments, preferably transverse self-adhesive strips.
The method invention includes the steps of applying the harness to the animal by placing the band on the animal""s back, with the front end of the bank being located toward the front of the animal, and the rear end of the band being located toward the rear of the animal, placing the strip extending from the first end about the neck of the animal, removably attaching the strip via connection at the first end, placing the first and second elastic members along the legs of the animal, and removably attaching, respectively, the first attachment and the second attachment about ankles of the animal.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figure thereof.